Cat Vs Mouse
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: Kara était en Week-End bien mérité, c'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'une petite souris en décide autrement...


_**Bonjour, je me lance dans un nouvel OS, sur une série que j'ai découvert la semaine dernière et que j'adore !**_

 _ **Enfin j'adore surtout Cat Grant et Kara Danvers, j'avoue que je ship quand même beaucoup le SuperCat.**_

 _ **C'est d'ailleurs un OS sur ses deux personnages que je vous propose, avec un léger, très léger SuperCat.**_

 _ **J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait encore rien en français sur cette série, alors je suis vraiment fière d'être la première à me lancer.**_

 _ **Je rappelle que je ne possède rien de cette série, pas même Cat, ce qui est fort dommage je dois bien l'avouer.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous tous !**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **Kara était assise dans son canapé, une coupe pleine de glace à la vanille recouverte de chocolat fondu entre les mains, savourant cette fin de semaine.**_

 _ **Elle était en Week-End pour les deux prochains jours...**_

 _ **Enfin, ça c'était si aucune catastrophe ne se présentait à NationalCity, ce qui serait vraiment une bonne chose, elle avait réellement besoin de ce petit break loin de sa cape rouge et du reste de son costume.**_

 _ **Plongeant sa cuillère à soupe dans sa glace, la ressortant pleine à ras-bord, Kara la porta à sa bouche, laissant le froid et le goût se mélanger, la faisant gémir de plaisir, elle pourrait faire ça toute sa vie, rester dans son canapé à manger de la glace.**_

 _ **Mais malheureusement son moment de quiétude fut interrompu par un bruit de fond, ou plutôt une voix au loin qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.**_

 _ **Déclenchant sa "super ouïe", la jeune femme soupira de plus belle.**_

 _ **Depuis quelques temps elle c'était rendu compte qu'elle était maintenant capable d'entendre la voix de sa patronne quand elle avait des problèmes, même si elle n'essayait pas de l'entendre.**_

 _ **Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ou comment c'était arrivé, mais c'était le cas.**_

\- Dégage de là ! _**Retentit avec netteté la voix de Cat, un sanglot se faisant presque entendre dans sa voix, elle avait véritablement besoin d'aide.**_

 _ **Posant sa coupe de glace en espérant qu'elle ne serait pas fondue quand elle reviendrait, Kara prit rapidement la direction de sa salle de bain, enlevant ses habits pour récupérer son costume de Supergirl qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler.**_

 _ **Enlevant ses lunettes de vue, la brune décolla rapidement par sa fenêtre, suivant toujours la voix de sa patronne.**_

 _ **Voix qui la mena dans l'un des plus beaux quartiers de la ville, au dernier étage pour être précis.**_

 _ **Soulagée de voir qu'une fenêtre était ouverte, Kara y entra rapidement, avant de faire connaître sa présence.**_

\- Miss Grant ? Tout va bien ? Je vous ai entendu crier.

 _ **Avisant enfin sa patronne du regard, la jeune femme faillit éclater de rire.**_

 _ **Catherine Grant, dirigeante de la CatCo, grande garce se montrant insensible à toutes émotions humaines la plupart du temps, était debout sur l'une de ses chaises de salon, essayant de repousser à coup de balai une pauvre souris qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.**_

\- Enlevez-moi cette sale bestiole de mon appartement ! Tuez là, balancez là par la fenêtre, cramez là avec vos yeux, faites en ce que vous voulez, mais enlevez moi cette sale bestiole d'ici ! _**S'exclama Cat, des larmes à peine contenue se voyant dans ses grands yeux brun.**_

 _ **S'approchant doucement de la souris, Kara l'attrapa aussi délicatement qu'elle le pouvait, se mettant à lui caresser sa petite tête poilue.**_

\- Ce n'est rien Miss Grant, vraiment, regardez, elle est toute mignonne.

\- Elle n'est pas toute mignonne, c'est un monstre, je refuse de la voir une minute de plus ici.

 _ **Hochant la tête, comprenant que sa patronne avait réellement peur de la souris, Kara s'envola à nouveau par la fenêtre, décidant d'aller la déposer dans un champ un peu à l'extérieur de la ville.**_

\- Tu sais je n'ai jamais vu Cat Grand avoir peur de quelque chose, je pensais même que c'était impossible, mais tu viens de me démontrer le contraire. C'est assez étrange ceci dit d'avoir choisit comme surnom Cat quand on sait ce que cela signifie en anglais, c'est même un peu ironique, tu ne trouves pas ?

 _ **N'attendant de toute façon pas de réponse de la part de cette petite souris, Supergirl se contenta simplement de la poser dans l'herbe, avant de repartir dans l'autre sens, elle voulait être sûre que sa patronne allait bien.**_

 _ **Ce qui était un peu idiot, c'était simplement une petite souris qui l'avait "attaqué", mais elle tenait quand même à s'en assurer.**_

 _ **Se retrouvant dans le salon de Catherine Grant seulement quelques minutes après l'avoir quitté, Kara la repéra rapidement.**_

 _ **Elle était descendue de son perchoir et était maintenant assise sur son canapé, se remettant visiblement de ses émotions.**_

\- Alors comme ça vous avez peur des souris, vous la grande Cat Grant.

\- Enlevez moi ce petit sourire stupide de votre visage, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en rire ! _**S'exclama Cat, son visage exprimant un début de bouderie qui fit rire intérieurement la jeune femme.**_

\- Voulez-vous que j'explore tout votre appartement pour m'assurer qu'aucune autre de ses petites bêtes ne c'est glissé ici ? _**Demanda Kara, après tout elle ne comptait pas devoir faire un deuxième déplacement si cela venait à se reproduire pendant le Week-End.**_

\- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ?

\- En faites j'ai un bol de glace qui m'attends chez moi sur ma petite table de salon, mais je peux bien prendre deux minutes pour m'assurer que tout va bien chez vous.

\- Très bien, acquiesça finalement sa patronne, remontant ses pieds sur le canapé, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, ce qui fit remarquer à Supergirl la tenue de sa patronne.

 _ **Elle qui s'amusait toujours à lui dire que ses tenues étaient horrible, portait en ce moment même un pantalon de yoga.**_

 _ **Visiblement il lui arrivait à elle aussi de portes des choses qui n'était pas portable selon sa propre définition.**_

 _ **Arrêtant de la fixer avant que sa patronne ne lui demande ce qui n'allait pas, Kara enclencha sa vision à rayon X, scannant tout l'appartement d'un regard, il n'y avait aucune autre âme qui vive ici, pas même une mouche.**_

\- Tout est clean Miss Grant, vous pouvez être tranquille, _**lui assura la jeune femme**_ , maintenant si vous me le permettez, je vous laisse à votre occupation.

 _ **Se détournant, prête à s'envoler, Kara faillit s'étaler dans le salon de sa supérieur, quand elle l'entendit lui dire d'une voix douce qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas vraiment :**_

\- Merci Supergirl.

 _ **Avant de descendre de son perchoir pour l'approcher, lui posant un baiser sur la joue droite.**_

\- Avec plaisir Miss Grant, _**lui sourit la jeune femme, sentant sa joue la chauffer, avant de réellement s'envoler, allant retrouver sa coupe de glace qui avait malheureusement déjà bien fondu.**_

 _ **Plongeant sa cuillère dans la bouillie qu'était devenue sa glace, non sans avoir prit le soin de se rechanger, Kara ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.**_

 _ **Peut importe qu'elle soit étrangement connectée avec Catherine Grant, si cela lui permettait de revivre des moments pareilles, elle était prête à le rester, c'était étrangement réconfortant de ce rendre compte qu'elle était humaine elle aussi.**_

 _ **CG/CD**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, j'en ai un autre sur cette série en cours, que je vais essayer de terminer pour la semaine prochaine, mais je ne vous promet rien.**_

 _ **A très bientôt en tout cas !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
